Luna llena
by Goticoradex
Summary: Cuando Once-ler descubre el nuevo invento del siglo, el Wooshi se decide a vencerlo con una revolucionaria idea, el Thneed, pero hay alguien que intentara evitar que este caiga en la trampa o más bien la avaricia de lo que esto puede traer, una chica, que sabe lo que su familia trama
1. Una noche mas

**Nota: últimamente he estado obsesionada con este personaje lindo y curioso de nombre "Once-ler" que es uno de los personajes que conforman parte de la película "El Lorax, en busca de la trufula perdida" la verdad creo que estoy yendo para "Fangirl" de este, he notado que muchas chicas (específicamente las de origen Estadounidense) han tenido cierta obsesión con Oncie, y yo no soy la excepción, puedes notarlo en mis cuentas DevianTART, YouTube y demás que he estado un poquis apegada a este tipo de cosas sobre el "Once-ler", por cierto, si eres fan puedes pasar por mi canal si quieres, jajaja, bueno, bueno, no estoy aquí para tonta publicidad, no pude evitar hacerle un "hermoso" fic, no lo evite! ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Tenía que hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lorax no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

**"Luna llena"**

Oncie estaba sentado a orillas de su cama, después de haberse puesto su pijama de patitos amarillos, (la cual era su favorita desde que era pequeño), esperando a que su madre gritara para bajar a cenar. Todo estaba en total silencio, a excepción de algunos gritos que provenían de abajo, que seguramente pertenecían a los gemelos, que hacían su desastre como siempre, ahora que lo pensaba, ellos hacían desastre en todos lados... en la mesa, en el baño, en el coche, cuando iban a la tienda, cuando iban de compras, en la piscina, mientras dormían, y cuando paseaban al perro de la señora Toked los lunes a las 7 de la mañana.

La luna entraba por la ventana a un costado, la habitación estaba oscura, y un poco muerta, su guitarra estaba al lado de él, esperando a ser tocada, pero él no tenía ánimos suficientes para siquiera cantar. El chico miro su muñeca, donde tenía un reloj en forma triangular, eran las nueve con 30 minutos, y el aun no tenía sueño.

Poniendo una mano en su frente se quejó y respiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos, que ardían un poco, tenía que recuperar el sueño pronto, o tendría otro insomnio, como la noche anterior… y la anterior, y...la anterior a las anteriores, aunque algo le decía, que esta noche, no sería la excepción.

"¡Oncie ven a cenar!" grito su madre, desde la cocina.

"Oncie" como lo llamo su madre, sin decir nada se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta, bajo descalzo las escaleras hasta estar en el pesillo, que igualmente, estaba oscuro. Se dirigió al comedor, vio a su familia sentada, haciendo el desastre que normalmente se hacía cada noche.

Tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, que solo era alumbrada por una nítida luz que venía de arriba, que resultaba ser de una lámpara, ya muy vieja.

Sus dos hermanos estaban a un costado de él, usando igualmente pijama, la cual tenía un diseño de círculos color verde, parecidos a los limones. Su tía y su madre estaban igual sentadas, y al lado de ellas estaba su tío y su hermano menor, el cual tenía 12 años de edad.

Todos excepto Oncie ya estaban comiendo, el estómago de Once-ler gruñía como un oso, ya que en la mañana no había tenido oportunidad de comer.

Sus hermanos estaban haciendo un desastre en la mesa con la comida, como si fueran niños de 5 años de edad, gritando y peleando por quien comía la salchicha. Su tío hablaba con su madre sobre el gran fracaso de su hijo mayor Once-ler, ósea él y su hermano menor parecía el más civilizado en la mesa, él era muy callado, era el único que nunca había insultado al pobre de Once-ler, por lo tanto, el único que le agradaba era él. Oncie miro su plato de comida y sonrió. Al ver la comida su estómago gruño aún más fuerte, _¡soy un tragón!_, pensó Oncie, _aun así…¡a clavarle el diente!_.

. Optimismo, eso se necesitaba para sobrevivir en esta abusiva y ¡horrible! familia, algo que le sobraba al pobre de Oncie.

Rápidamente Once-ler termino su comida, esperando volver rápidamente a su cuarto, pero los gritos de ambos hermanos que peleaban a un lado de él se lo impidieron, varias veces los dos revoltosos le quitaron su tenedor, otras la cuchara, y otras tiraron su comida por la ventana, por lo cual tuvo que rellenar el plato varias veces, eso si no quería morir de hambre durante la noche.

"!ya dejen de jugar con la comida¡" gritó varias veces su madre.

Una que otra vez le dieron un golpe en el brazo como broma, pero estos era demasiado bruscos para el flaco de Oncie.

Por más revoltosos que hayan sido durante la cena ambos hermanos, fueron los primeros en terminar y retirarse a su cuarto, seguramente para seguir peleando por cual dormiría en la cama de arriba o quien apagaría la luz, quizás para lanzarse más cosas, o escapar por la ventana e ir con los vecinos de la otra cuadra, sea lo que hicieran en su cuarto, no lo dejaría dormir, si es que lograba dormir, claro.

Por fin Once-ler pudo comer en paz, bueno… algo así.

"mira a tu hijo ¡es un rotundo perdedor!" gritaba su tío, que siempre lo atormentaba con eso "debería de hacer algo de provecho, no estar haraganeando todo el día como siempre lo hace"

"lose, lose, es la decepción de la familia ¿o no Oncie?" dijo su madre sonriendo.

Once-ler rió con sarcasmo, mientras picoteaba su plato de comida, el hambre había desaparecido como su dignidad, bueno…su dignidad ya había desaparecido hace mucho.

"si madre…si" respondió rechinando los dientes.

"¡hay Oncie!...enserio que no sé por qué no haces nada de provecho" respondió su madre de nuevo, mientras su tía Griselda reía junto con su tío a carcajadas.

Esto era incomodo, la forma en que lo decían con tal naturalidad era dolorosa para el pobre de Oncie, pero por mas incomodo que sea esto, era continuo y cotidiano para la familia…hacer miserable la vida del pobre hermano e hijo mayor.

Oncie trato de soportar hasta donde pudo toda la cena, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado en verdad.

"Once pásame la mayonesa por favor"

Dijo su tío muy educadamente.

Once-ler procedió a hacerlo, pero…

"haber si sirves para eso y no lo arruinas ¡tonto!" grito su tío y empezó a reír como loco, como los demás presentes.

"si Oncie, ja, ja, a ver si no lo arruinas todo como la última vez, ja, ja" grito su tía Griselda, riendo a mas no poder.

Once-ler sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquel nudo quería que sus ojos se humedecieran, algo que él no permitiría.

De golpe se puso de pie ya arto de la situación pero con una forzosa sonrisa "madre ¿puedo retirarme por favor?"

"claro" respondió su madre sin darle mucha importancia.

Once-ler se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, con cabeza baja pero segura, de que era una noche menos que aquella familia que tenía.

Caminó a las escaleras se detuvo al pasar al lado de una ventana que estaba al lado de ellas, abortando la idea de ir a su cuarto, aunque no había prisa, la prisa era alejarse de su familia.

Asomó y miro el cielo estrellado de la noche, pero eso no fue lo único que vio. Afuera estaba la casa de su vecina, la casa de los "Perhaps" al otro lado de la cosecha.

En esa casa había una gran familia, incluso más grande que la de él, había tres gemelos., dos hermanos mayores, el padre, la madre, la abuela, el hijo del medio y la única chica…

"Ady…"

Suspiro Oncie al recordarla.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se encamino de nuevo a su cuarto, recordando aquella chica, se burló de lo que había pensado, había sido tonto, era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a pensar, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que las chicas estuvieran rondando en sus pensamientos, se había limitado a ese tema, sobre todo si trataba de la hermosa Ady, ya que cuando la tenía dentro de su cabeza se atontaba, y no necesitaba ser más inútil de lo que ya era.

Olvido aquello y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, sin estar muy seguro de si acostarse a dormir o quedarse despierto.

Por un segundo olvido que tenía que dormir, ahora estaba solo, y tenía toda la noche para él, algo que casi nunca pasaba, todo el día tenía que oír a su madre, y a su familia, siempre insultándolo o burlándose de él, haciendo hasta lo imposible por destruir su autoestima, o bueno…lo que quedaba de ella.

Subió lo más lento que pudo las escaleras perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero no se percató de que en algún momento tendría que llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Auch!" se quejó, al sentir que su cabeza chocaba contra algo duro.

Alzó la mirada, y vio lo que se esperaba, obviamente la puerta de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola con delicadeza, para que nadie fuera despertado por el ruido.

Sonrió, sintiéndose al fin libre, cuando en verdad, estaba más que encerrado, ya que le puso llave a la puerta.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó un rato parado recostado en la puerta mirando la nada, estaba solo, pero, no tenía nada que hacer. Quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era acostarse en su cama, y mirar el techo toda la noche, hasta que sus ojos se cansaran, y quedara dormido sin darse cuenta.

Al poco rato se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en la orilla como antes.

"algún día mamá, are que te sientas muy orgullosa de mí, lo juro"

Dijo decidido.

A él no le importaba cuando lo hirieran, él amaba a su madre, y siempre lo aria, al menos eso le habían enseñado desde pequeño.

Recordó vagamente su infancia, en verdad había sido mala, pero de inmediato lo trato de olvidar, eso solo lo deprimiría más.

Un ruido lo exalto de repente, era un grito, que venía de afuera de su ventana.

Reaccionó inmediatamente y salió corriendo hacia ella, asomó, y vio la casa de los "Perhaps", las luces ahí seguían prendidas, la familia aun no dormía, de nuevo recordó a Ady…

¿Quién era ella?...eso no tenía importancia ahora.

El grito resulto ser de uno de los hermanos menores, esa familia era muy divertida.

"como todos los viernes en la noche..."

Dijo Once-ler sonriendo, recordando que cada viernes, exactamente a las 10 de la noche, aquella familia alegre hacia una junta familiar, donde jugaban juegos de mesa, ¿o por qué no'... _atrapa trapa_, a veces la familia trataba de hacer juntas serias, para dar una que otra charla motivacional, pero nunca lo lograban, esta junta "seria" que se convertía en una divertida persecución por la propiedad, donde, incluso, la abuela, participaba.

En una ocasión, ayudó a uno de los hermanos menores a esconderse en su casa, para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar, por lo cual había enlazado amistad con uno de los gemelos, "Loki" que solo tenía nueve años.

Cuanto hubiera deseado Once-ler haber sido parte de aquella hermosa familia. En aquel hogar, siempre había sonrisas, eran humildes y encantadores, hogareños y amigables con los demás vecinos y campesinos del lugar.

Pero…eso era algo imposible, él ya era uno de los Once-ler y siempre lo seria, su madre siempre lo llamaría "Oncie" y sus hermanos "perdedor", su padre "un inútil y su tía "un tonto sin nada más que hacer que molestar", ahora que lo pensaba, creía que su tía era quien más lo odiaba.

Pero esa era su vida ¿Qué más tendría que hacer si no resignarse?

A lo lejos, en la casa de aquella familia, todos salían corriendo de la casa como locos, siendo perseguidos por el abuelo, era un poco cómico verlos correr con sus pijamas por toda la propiedad.

Oncie no pudo evitar dar una carcajada, pero intento guardar silencio para no "despertar" a sus hermanos (que seguramente seguían más despiertos que el).

Siguió viendo la escena, y entre los hermanos logro ver a Ady…

Oncie se sonrojo, sus mejillas se pintaron con un extravagante y muy suave rubor, no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos se iluminaron, y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, aun sabiendo que estaba solo, y que nadie lo veía sintió ganas de ocultarse bajo la sabana, su estómago se revolvió, su piel se erizó, y suspiró profundamente, hasta casi quedar sin aire.

Ella era una chica linda, era tan alta como el, tan delgada como el, de pelo negro y largo, con mejillas coloradas y sonrisa grande.

Todos vestían con su pijama, que tenían variados diseños.

Se quedó abobado viéndola, se desconectó tanto de la realidad, que cuando menos lo notó, Ady había anotado que el la miraba desde la ventana de su casa.

Cerró la ventana con fuerza, como si aquellos intentos de "no despertar" a su familia no le hubieran importado, a tal grado de que el vidrio pudo cuartearse.

Se ocultó a un lado de la pared, respirando bruscamente, su pecho se contraía exageradamente rápido, y sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que antes. Esperó unos segundos, y se decidió a asomar para ver si ella no lo había notado.

Tan pronto saco la cabeza, vio a Ady, saludándolo con un gran sonrisa..

A él solo le quedo saludarla, poniendo cara de tonto, sonriendo como un completo estúpido.

Cerró la cortina color pasto de golpe, y azotó su mano contra su frente fuertemente. Se quedó parado mirando la pared, mientras le daba un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

"tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto!" dijo mientras se golpeaba repetidamente en la frente.

Un poco abrumado se sentó en su cama, y se quedo callado como antes, pero el silencio no duro más de 10 segundos…

Agarro la guitarra que estaba al lado de él, en la cama, y empezó con una de sus "canciones improvisadas", estilo rock.

"que tonto…o, Oncie, ¿porque eres tan tontooo? O yeha!. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡No! Qué vergüenza ¡no! ¡Un tonto sin remedio soy¡ ¡un tonto sin remedio soy!"

Irónicamente, cuando cantaba, se sentía más tonto de lo normal, pero estaba solo, así que no había problema.

Terminó con un tonó de guitarra excepcional, y empezó a afinar su guitarra. Toda la noche la estuvo limpiándola, arreglándola, y afinándola, ella era su mejor amiga, estaba ahí en los mejores y peores momentos, recordó su primer instrumento, que fue un banyo, que había encontrado en el granero de su abuelo a los 5 años de edad.

Pasó la noche, el de nuevo no durmió, como la noche anterior y… seguramente, como al noche que seguía.

* * *

**Nota 2: bueno… veré si lo sigo, depende de ustedes, ¿Qué digo? ¡Claro que lo seguiré!.**

**¡Viaje bueno a todos! **


	2. Mañanas

**Nota: hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, note que no soy la única Fangirl (Que afortunadamente habla español) y eso me dio ánimos de seguir escribiendo, a ver si un día logro hacer la traducción del fic al inglés, y que más Fans lo logren leer, y ahora vengo de nuevo aquí para seguir escribiendo sobre nuestro… Oncie querido (sonreír como tonta)**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lorax no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

**"Mañanas"**

Al día siguiente Oncie siguió con la misma rutina de todos los días.

Se bañó, se vistió, y bajó a comer cereal a la alacena.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, desayunando un plato de serial de malvaviscos pequeños, su preferido desde niño.

Sus hermanos hacían su desastre afuera, frente a la casa, y aunque Oncie no los viera, sabía que estaban ahí debido a sus gritos Ellos paseaban al perro de la señora Toked seguramente, ya que se escuchaban ladridos feroces, quizás lo perseguían porque lo habían soltado, sea como sea, ese no era su problema, aunque no resistió sonreír al imaginarlos persiguiendo un perro chihuahua más pequeño que un zapato de aquí para acá por el campo.

Su madre, al lado de él, metía algunas cosas a su bolso para salir seguramente.

"adiós Oncie querido..." dijo su mamá aproximándose a la puerta que estaba tras el "Oncie… ¿podrías ir a revisar el buzón?, saldré un momento"

"si madre"

"¡ha! por cierto, espero que hoy no desperdicies tu tiempo de nuevo como todo un holgazán…!chaw¡ ¡besitos¡"

Su madre se marchó, como todas las mañanas, Oncie rio ante aquel comentario de parte de su madre, y siguió con su desayuno, pero no tardó mucho en que llegara alguien más a molestar.

"hola tonto" escuchó una vos.

"hola…tío" respondió el sin dar la cara, llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

"¿desayunando como siempre inútil?" su tío se sentó a un lado, sacó su periódico y un tabaco, como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

"m… si, bueno… tengo que desayunar para no morir ¿no?" rio Oncie.

"¡ha, ha! ¡Que gracioso¡ ¿sabes…? Yo a tu edad trabajaba día y noche, y tenía una novia... ¿Por qué no haces algo de provecho?" dijo mientras se llevaba el puro a la boca.

"bueno, si tanto quieres que alguien haga algo de provecho en esta familia... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú he?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no me ves? Yo ya estoy viejo...en cambio… tu eres un muchacho. ¡Anda ¡! tienes 23 años! ¡Ya es edad suficiente para ser alguien en la vida¡ ¡no un completo perdedor¡"

"m…quizás lo sea… pero algún día... ¡Cambiare el mundo!" gritó inspirado.

"m..." su tío lo miro seriamente "¡no me digas! Ha, ha, ha, ha," a esto se empezó a reír sin control, hasta casi atragantarse con su tabaco.

"no me creas, pero el día en que trabajes para mi…ese día ¡tendrás que tratarme mejor!"

Su tío frunció el ceño, Once-ler ya se había aparado de su silla un poco molesto, ambos permanecieron mirándose en silencio total.

"¿trabajar para ti? ¡Ja! ¡Antes muerto!" dijo su tío retirándose de la mesa, totalmente rabiado.

Once-ler miro como se marchaba, y hasta que lo perdió de vista no borró el ceño fruncido de su rostro. El apetito se había marchado tan rápido como un zorro cuando llega un cazador, y eso le molestaba mucho, de todas formas… nunca lograba comer bien…quizás por eso es tan delgado.

Su tío había dejado el periódico sobre la mesa, y Once-ler no pudo evitar acercarse para echarle un vistazo.

"¡Nuevo invento del siglo!"

Decía en la portada, con letras grandes incluso.

Esto le llamó mucho la atención, por lo cual empezó a leer en vos alta:

"el archimillonario Benjamín Dion, dueño de empresas Dion, se ha convertido en el hombre más rico de todo el mundo, gracias a su nuevo invento, que se a autonombrado "el invento del siglo" ya que este tiene más de novecientos noventainueve utilidades, y ha recibido el premio al "mejor inventor de la historia" gracias a su gran ingenio. Este fue llamado "Wooshi", y se ha convertido en el producto mas vendido en la historia de todos los tiempos, y el que más demanda a exigido en todos los países del mundo"

Once-ler se quedó impresionado. Sin duda sintió una gran envidia por ese tal "Dion". Él quería ser reconocido en todo el mundo, revolucionar la historia, pero para eso...tenía que hacer algo más grande que ese tal Wooshi, algo increíble y sorprendente, pero necesitaba de una gran imaginación para eso.

"algún día…"

Agarró el periódico y lo guardo en su cuarto, para seguirlo leyendo más tarde, en la noche.

Y se preparó para salir, agarrando su guitarra, sin antes olvidar ponerse su sombrero, su chaleco gris y peinarse bien.

Oncie caminaba con una sonrisa grande, y con el pecho alzado con orgullo, mientras tocaba algunas notas repetitivas con su guitarra y tarareaba una pequeña canción:

"na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na caminando por el campo voy, feliz de la vida y sonriente estoy, na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Las blancas nubes eran escasas en la inmensidad del hermoso tapiz turquesa, el pasto a los costados del camino era totalmente verde, y estaba lleno de vida. Las mariposas revoloteaban por aquí, y por acá, el sol brillaba a todo lo que daba, y una muy fina brisa rosaba el rostro de Once-ler. Todo parecía perfecto, era un día único, aunque…quizás eso no iba a tardar mucho.

"¡hey Oncie!" gritaron una vocecitas atrás suyo.

Oncie volteó, tras el venían los tres gemelos de la familia "Perhaps", Loki, Simón, y Benjamín, los menores de la familia, de nueve años de edad.

Los chicos eran de cabello castaño, y eran exactamente iguales, así que Once-ler siempre los confundía, inclusive le daba miedo decir sus nombres y equivocarse, así que siempre evitaba esa parte de las presentaciones formales, y los decidía llamar como _niños, _cada ves que los veia_._

"¿si niños?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"te busca mi padre" dijo Simón, mientras los tres llegaban frente a Once-ler.

"ha… ¿y que se le ofrece?" preguntó el Once-ler extrañado.

"no lose, solo nos mandó a buscarte" dijo Loki.

Once los miro pensativo poniendo una mano en su barbilla y los vaciló con la mirada, para dar un poco de misterio al asunto, aunque era obvio que si los acompañaría.

"está bien niños, vamos..."

Aceptó Once-ler. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar en rumbo a casa "Perhaps", donde, se suponía que el señor P estaría cortando un poco de leña para las frías noches.

"y…¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó Once-ler.

"bien, un poco ocupados solamente" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ante tanto silencio y falta de comunicación, lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner en posición su guitarra, y empezó a tocar..

"na na na, na, na, na na na na na, na na na, na na na na "

Ante tal ritmo no tuvo que esperar mucho para que los trillizos le siguieran el paso. Pronto todos cantaban y caminaban con un ritmo singular.

Once-ler había olvidado un pequeño detalle, y este detalle tenía dos ojos marrón, una gran sonrisa, y un hermoso corazón, que abobaba a Oncie el ciento cincuenta porciento. Sin duda el sí que no pensaba las cosas que hacía, y si, quizás si era un completo tonto, como lo decía su tío, solo era cuestión de esperar a llegar.

Después de caminar y cantar todo un videoclip musical estuvieron frente a la casa.

Desde ahí podía ver la suya, al otro lado del campo, y en ese momento recordó lo de la noche anterior, se quedó un momento mirando la ventana de su casa, la vergüenza lo invadió de nuevo, recorriendo su cuerpo, y sintió un fuerte impulso de salir corriendo, aun que en verdad solo se quedó pegado al piso, clavando la mirada en aquella ventana _,_ casi de inmediato siguió el camino, pero ahora había recordado a Ady..

Siguió cantando después de esa pequeña pausa, pero ahora ni notaba lo que decía o su guitarra tocara, asi que empezó a desafinar

_Eres un tonto Oncie_, pensó para sí mismo, ya que sabía que si lo decía en vos alta, podrían surgir preguntas de parte de Loki, su mejor amigo, que caminaba al lado suyo. Bueno...ahora solo quedaba seguir su camino, y llegar a ver que quería el señor de la casa, luego podría marcharse toda la tarde a comer malvaviscos bajo un lindo árbol, lo único que tenía que hacer es ser rápido y discreto.

Sacudió su cabeza y trato de olvidarlo, ahora que lo pensaba, haber venido no había sido buena idea, ¿si Ady lo veía? ¿y si le preguntaba por qué la estaba mirando?, si eso sucedía, Once-ler explotaría frente a ella, y se encerraría en su cuarto por todo un mes, bajo su cama, sin comer nada, tocando canciones melancólicas, bueno...eso era más o menos lo que ya hacía, así que no había mucha diferencia.

Once-ler no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ya que se había abobado pensado, hasta que su cabeza chocó con algo duro, al parecer esta, siempre chocaba con puertas de todo tipo.

Alzó la mirada y vio la puerta de madera, que tenía grabado en letras color rojo "The Perhaps", ante esto, tuvo más miedo, en esta casa vivía la mismísima Ady.

En ese momento tuvo la impresión de que exageraba, ¿Qué podía hacer una chica?, además… quizás ni siquiera la vería por aquí, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para tan siquiera estar en su propia casa.

La puerta se abrió, Once-ler suplico que no fuera quien creía…


	3. Visitas

**Nota: pues.. creo que este cap. es el mas largo que he escrito, nunca llegue a escribir un cap. de diez paginas, maximo cinco o siete ..pero de diez? eso si que es un nuevo record personal. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lorax no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

**"Visitas"**

Ady caminaba frente a la casa "Once-ler" con dos cubetas bien cargadas de agua en las manos. Al pasar al lado de la casa vio a Brett y Chett, persiguiendo al perro de la señora que vivía a una casa de ella, la señora Toked. Aquel era un pequeño chihuahua, con filosos dientes, incluso más furioso que un tornado de esos que había cada semana.

Miró la ventana que estaba a un lado de la casa, en el piso de arriba que daba a vista a la casa de ella, donde se supone que era la habitación de Once, la cual estaba cerrada. Normalmente se escuchaba su cantar desde afuera, pero esta vez no escuchaba nada, y eso le llamó mucho la atención, además que está siempre estaba abierta.

"¡Hey! "Gritó para llamar la atención de los gemelos, que inmediatamente voltearon "¿Dónde está Once?" preguntó, rara vez decía su nombre completo, eso la hacía sentir un poco incomoda.

"No lo sé, seguramente salió a dar su paseo, como siempre" respondió Brett.

"¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu casa?, vi a tus hermanos pasar por aquí preguntando por él..." dijo Chet forcejeando con el perro por su sombrero.

Ady volteó inmediatamente a ver su casa, vio a Once-ler parado en la puerta, junto con sus hermanos.  
Se puso nerviosa, ¿Por qué estaría yendo a su casa? ¿Y si la estaba buscando a ella? ¿Y si entraba a su cuarto?  
Se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, dejando las cubetas de agua asentadas en el piso, pronto se empezó a cansar, pues las casas de por ahí estaban demasiado separadas entre sí, ya que los terrenos eran enormes y más grandes que los graneros y las cosechas.  
Mientras se acercaba Once-ler entraba. No lo alcanzó, ya que llegó exactamente cuando habían cerrado la puerta, y decidió quedarse afuera.

Jadeando se apoyó en sus rodillas, y empezó a preguntarse porque él estaba de visita, era inusual verlo por aquí, la mayoría de las veces él estaba tocando guitarra bajo algún puente, un árbol, o sentado sobre una roca, o simplemente encerrado en su cuarto.  
Entonces recordó las cubetas que había dejado frente a la casa "Once-ler", estaba demasiado lejos, así que simplemente gimió y decidió entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa, esperaba no toparse con Once-ler.

Se ponía demasiado nerviosa si lo veía, incluso de lejos, como pasó la noche anterior, lo cual la tenía un tanto desconcertada.

Se sentía muy rara cuando decía su nombre incluso, o cuando alguien lo mencionaba, o cuando lo escuchaba cantar, y en general todo lo que lo implicara la ponía un tanto inquieta.  
Caminó hasta atrás, y abrió lentamente la puerta, que daba a la cocina, no vio a nadie, pero escuchó sus voces.  
Eran su madre y el hablando en la entrada.

"Pasa, esta es tu casa" decía su madre "mi esposo está en el patio, puedes pasar a verlo"  
¿Estaba buscando a su papá? Eso sí que era raro, quizás su padre lo había llamado para algún favor, de todas formas, Once-ler era el único menos ocupado en todo el lugar, así que todo empezaba a tener sentido.  
Escuchó los pasos de Once que se dirigían junto con sus hermanos al patio de atrás, incluso oír su caminar la impacientaba, aunque quizás, solo era su imaginación. Ady no tardó en asomar por la venta a un costado de ella, a ver que tanto pasaba.  
Once-ler y sus hermanos estaban frente a su padre. Cuando lo vio su corazón se aceleró, y unas ganas de empezar a reírse la invadieron por completo. No lograba escuchar bien sus voces, pero cuando oía la de él, sentía cosquillas en su estómago. Quizás había comido algo en mal estado.

Once-ler camina al patio trasero, acompañado por Benjamín, Simón y Loki. Estaba totalmente nervioso, y caminaba lo más rápido posible, tenía que salir de esta casa pronto antes de que Ady apareciera.

Por suerte, quien le había abierto la puerta fue la señora P, había asido un alivio.  
Cuando estuvo en el patio, vio a un hombre regordete, con ropa de leñador, este era el padre de Ady, no se parecían en nada, él era tosco y peludo, con un gran bigote, y Ady…

Ady era delgada y hermosa, cual flor en verano...con un cabello tan sedoso y negro como la misma noche, sus ojos eran como estrellas brillantes y hermosas, su sonrisa el viento que acaricia tu piel cada atardecer, su vos era como el cantar de un hermoso ángel, toda ella era… un sueño...  
Oncie sacudió la cabeza, de tan solo pensarlo se ponía rojo.

"¿Señor?" preguntó.

El hombre, que acomodaba algunas piezas de madera en una carreta volteó.

"Hola hijo... "dijo, con una gruesa vos.

"¿Qué se le ofrece? "

"Quisiera que me hagas un favor"

"Lo que pida señor" dijo muy seguro de si, como si no hubiera cometido muchas estupideces hasta ahora.

"Verás…"comenzó el hombre, quitándose su sombrero de paja ", hace unos días nos quedamos sin manzanas, y esta noche planeábamos hacer una tarta de manzanas, por lo cual nuestros planes alimenticios fueron clausurados… además, mi esposa quería hacer un regalo para su hermano, pero trágicamente, no tenemos con que trabajar" dijo riéndose al final.

"¿Y…quiere que le traiga algunas manzanas?" comentó Once-ler arqueando una ceja.

"No, quiero que me traigan las manzanas" el hombre hizo una pequeña pausa, y agarró su hacha, que estaba recargada al lado de un tronco "mi hija te acompañará. Las manzanas son demasiado pesadas incluso para ti, necesito varios costales, y ustedes dos son los únicos menos ocupados, además, eres el único chico en el que confío. Si es que me entiendes ¿no?"  
Once-ler se paralizó un momento.

"Espere… su hija… ¿Ady?"

"¿Quién más? ¡Claro! Solo tengo una hija, por cierto... ¿Dónde estará?"

"Lo lamento señor, pero... creo que no…." Iba a negarse, pero el hombre tenía un hacha en la mano, como era posible decir que no a alguien como él, pero la idea de pasar al menos un segundo con Ady lo aterraba más.

"Ella salió a buscar agua al poso" mencionó Benjamín.

"M… Loki, ve a buscar a tu hermana" ordenó.

"Sí papá"

Loki salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, y entró, Once-ler cada vez estaba más nervioso.

"Y... ¿qué dices? ¿Me harías ese favor?"  
Once-ler se quedó pasmado, quieto como roca, evitando la mirada de aquel hombre, que seguía insistiendo.  
"Yo… no, no se"

"¡Vamos! Solo son algunas manzanas… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?"

Ady estaba un poco asustada, mientras escuchaba la charla entre su padre y aquel chico, lo único que había entendido era algo sobre unas… manzanas, supuso que tendría algo que ver con la tarta de manzana que quería hacer su madre para la noche, y la que quería darle a su tío , Bartel.  
Así que no había nada de que asustarse, solo tenía que recuperar la calma, y esperar a que Once-ler se fuera para seguir con sus ocupaciones, ya que con él en la casa no podía concentrarse.

"¡Ady!" escuchó una vos que gritó a sus espaldas.

Volteó totalmente exaltada, era su hermano Loki, que le había echo una broma.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Lo espías verdad? Dime ¡Estabas espiando a "Oncie"! ¡Espiando! ¡Espiando! "gritó

su hermano, en tonito de canción, siempre la molestaba con eso.

"¡Loki! ¡Cállate¡ ¡Te oirá!" dijo Ady, entre murmullo.

"Dime ¿Por qué lo espías? ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho..."

"!Te gusta¡ ¡Te gusta!"

"¡Loki! ¡Cállate! o le diré a papá lo que hiciste con ese castor la semana pasada!"  
Con esta amenaza, Loki se quedó calladito como un ángel, sin antes decir..  
"Ah, por cierto, papá te busca" Loki moría de risa "quiere que acompañes a Oncie a buscar manzanas"  
Sin decir nada más, este se retiró a su cuarto, dejando a la pobre de Ady en estado de shock. ¿Acompañarlo? ¿A buscar manzanas? ¡Esa era la peor idea que había escuchado! ¡Él y ella no eran buena combinación si de concentración se trataba! Tenía que ser ingeniosa, inventar algún pretexto, cualquier cosa. No, no lo acompañaría a ningún lado, estaba decidida a negarse, incluso si alguno de los dos insistía. Recordó una vez que hicieron algo parecido en la escuela, el maestro los mandó a ambos a pasar lista a todos los salones, lo cual no había sido buena idea, pues una vez que la vergüenza desaparecía entre ambos comenzaban las risas… el desastre se desataba, y nunca pasaron del quinto salón, pero eso había sido hace mucho, antes de que ambos entraran a la pubertad, y no sabía si él había cambiado, era raro que se vieran las caras, lo cual la entristecía un poco, ya que de niños eran muy amigos, por causa de ella todos ahora lo conocían como "Oncie" y no Once-ler, ya que consideraba que ser llamado como la nada era un poco extraño, aunque… no podía juzgarlo…de todas maneras su apellido era casi lo mismo.  
Vio cómo su hermano se marchaba, era un pequeño demonio del mal, pero seguramente luego se vengaría.  
"!Ady¡" escuchó una vos afuera de la casa.  
Volteó inmediatamente, afuera de la ventana estaba su padre y Once-ler saludándola, la habían visto.  
O-por-dios-, pensó.  
Tal vez no debió haber gritado tan fuerte, lo único que le quedó fue saludar.

"¡Ady! ¡Ven¡ ¡Tengo que decirte algo¡" gritó su padre. En ese momento el estómago de Ady se revolvió.  
Se acercó temerosa a la puerta a un lado de ella, y al tocar el picaporte no pudo sentir nada más que ganas de vomitar, ese sí que no era su día, ¿Qué le había hecho tan mal como para sentirse así?

"h-hola, pa-papá, y… ¡Oncie! un gusto tenerte de visita" dijo mientras se acercaba, un poco nerviosa, tratando de no alzar mucho la cara, ya que no quería que ambos viera que se estaba poniendo roja, quizás alguna reacción alérgica…o algo así.  
Ady se animó a levantar tan siquiera una poco la mirada, y un lado de ella estaba Once-ler. Lo miró desde abajo, él era una cabeza más alto que ella, y al verlo así, se sentía un tanto intimidada, pero aunque fuera extremadamente alto se veía adorable como siempre, con unas ligeras chapas rojas en las mejillas, y una linda sonrisa, además de que se veía muy seguro, todo lo contrario a ella, con el pecho alzado y con su guitarra en manos, con una postura victoriosa… era… ¿Encantador?

"¡Hola!" dijo Once-ler alzando su mano, no tuvo alternativa más que saludarlo, sus manos eran frágiles y suaves, ¡nunca había visto manos tan suaves en un hombre¡ generalmente, todos los chicos de campo tenían las manos duras, y astilladas, por todo el ajetreo del día, pero... él no, quizás porque solo las usaba para tocar guitarra y escribir canciones.  
Se sentía una completa tonta, no sabía si sonreír, o quedarse normal. Si no sonreía, parecería que estaba de mal humor, y al contrario, si sonreía demasiado parecería una loca.  
"Quiero que vayas con Once a traer algunas manzanas, no tarden… ¿he? Los estoy observando" dijo su padre.

_Se fuerte Ady querida... se fuerte, mantente recta. Recta….di que no y ya._

"!Está bien pa! ¡Nos vemos en un rato"…sin duda Ady era débil… parecía que su lengua hablaba sola, y que estaba en total desacuerdo con su mente… eres una tonta Ady...una tonta…

"¡Eso quería oír! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y traigan las mejores manzanas! Quizás podríamos hacer un pastel de manzana más para Once-ler, solo si traen una carga extra" su padre se acercó a su carreta, y agarró unos costales que estaban colgando de ella.  
"Aquí tienen" dijo mientras se los daba.

Ady caminaba feliz, hacia ellos, con una sonrisa hermosa, y un brillo especial en los ojos. Once-ler estaba más que nervioso, y totalmente emocionado al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hola papá! Y.. ¡Oncie! ¡Un gusto tenerte de visita!"

Dijo esta. Once-ler rio nerviosamente, y se rascó la nuca, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, o como saludarla...  
"¡H-hola!" tartamudeó, extendiendo sus mano temblorosa, ella le respondió al saludo, y sonrió ampliamente. Sintió que una gota de sudor corría en su frente, y trato de desviar la mirada.  
¿Por qué era tan tonto?, de pequeños se abrazaban, ¡incluso una vez él le dio un beso en la mejilla! Ahora, después de 19 años, hasta le costaba saludarla, incluso verla sin tener ese revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago…  
Al tenerla tan cerca ni siquiera escuchó lo que el padre de ella decía, se concentró en su sonrisa, ni tan exagerada, ni tan recta, trató de mantener su postura habitual, y le suplicó a sus mejillas que no se tiñeran. Debía verse natural, aunque por dentro estaba muy tenso. Al tenerla a un lado, el tan solo su presencia, hizo que su cuerpo se calentara. Sintió que su piel se ponía cada vez más roja, y como sus rodillas temblaban como alambre. Un nudo en la garganta lo empezó a hogar, sentía cosquillas en la lengua, y en la boca de su estómago, su corazón iba más rápido que un auto de carreras, tenía que calmarse.  
Mientras fingía que escuchaba al señor P. notó, por medio de la vista periférica, que ella lo miraba, eso lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso. Sus ojos sobre él... tan solo pensarlo lo hacía querer salir corriendo a vomitar a algún lado, no por asco, si no por nervios…  
Cuando menos lo notó tenía un saco de tela en las manos, como Ady, seguramente para meter las manzanas.  
No escuchó muy bien todo, lo único que había logrado escuchar, es que Ady había aceptado a ir con él a recolectar las dichosas manzanas esas, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Salir corriendo?  
Lo único que tenía por seguro es que una escena pasó por su mente:

(Mientras tanto en la imaginación de Once-ler)

Salía corriendo sin previo aviso, gritando con guitarra en manos, corrió por todo el campo sin parar de gritar una y otra vez, y alejándose de los Perhaps, llegó a su casa, y cerro fuertemente la puerta tras él, casi para poder romperla. Al estar una vez ahí, echó un grito de desesperación, que pudo haber llegado hasta la última casa del condado, y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, su piel se ponía más roja, mientras se ocultaba bajo sus sabanas, y se golpeaba la cabeza con su guitarra repetidamente, sin parar de gritar como un completo sicópata.

(Fuera de su imaginación)

Trágicamente, si llevaba a cabo esto, seguramente no se atrevería a salir de su casa por un siglo, o seria llevado con un psicólogo, así que en resumen, solo se quedó pegado al suelo, y nada más. Ya tenía demasiado con ser el hazme reír en todas partes, para ser el loco del lugar.  
Cuando menos lo notó estaba solo con Ady, Benjamín y Simón se habían retirado hace algunos minutos, y el señor P. entraba a la casa. ¡Estaba solo con Ady!

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le dijo? M… iniciaré con un hola, no, ya la salude, ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Cómo hablo con ella? ¡Piensa Oncie! ¡Piensa!_

"Bueno, vamos ¡las manzanas no se recolectaran solas!" Gritó Ady.  
Once-ler simplemente se quedó callado, aun pensado que decir, su boca no se movía, estaba trabado.

Lo único bueno de esto, fue que Ady le llamó la atención barias veces y logró salir de su trance.

"¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Ady, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué? No, no, yo… solo, pensaba... algo" dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

"bueno… ¡debemos partir ahora! ¿Sabes que tan lejos están las dichosas manzanas? nos llevara toda la tarde, y apenas son las 7 de la mañana"

Once-ler trato de agarrar la misma confianza que ella daba, y tragó saliva.

"Sí. Si, tienes razón, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa a buscar el burro? Así no caminaremos tanto"

"¡buena idea!" gritó Ady "vamos"

Oncie y Ady agarraron rumbó a su casa. Salieron por la puerta del patio que daba a afuera y empezaron a caminar lentamente.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en al menos 20 segundos, y eso no era malo, pero al parecer el silencio cada vez se volvía mas incomodo, pero no había nada de qué hablar, al menos Oncie no encontraba palabras para iniciar la conversación.

"y… veo que tuviste otra larga noche" dijo Ady tratando de no reírse.

"¿Qué? Bueno…si, no he dormido muy bien que digamos…" contestó Once-ler sabiendo que esta, se refería a aquel saludo de la otra noche.

"como siempre… y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?" dijo Ady, con una gran sonrisa.

"bien… yo…bueno, ya sabes "echó una carcajada "en casa, como siempre"

"¿y tú mamá? Últimamente casi no la he visto por aquí"

"bueno...ella a está saliendo casi todos los días, pero… eso es mejor, necesita tener tiempo para ella"

Ya estando frente a su casa, se dirigieron al granero de atrás, sin prestarles mucha atención a Chett y Brett, que seguían en la lucha con aquel chihuahua frente la casa.

"y… las manzanas" dijo Once-ler "¿para que las quieren?"

"bueno..." suspiró Ady "en verdad, mi madre quiere festejar el cumpleaños de su hermano. Él vive muy lejos, y quería darle un regalo especial"

Al lado del granero estaba el burro de la familia, atado a un tipo de carruaje, que a un lado decía "The Once-ler" el apellido de ellos.

"bueno… aquí esta… ¿qué te parece?" dijo Once-ler sentándose en el asiento de aquel carruaje, en un tono algo inmaduro.

"no ha cambiado en nada. Es igual a como cuando éramos niños…" Ady recordó el pasado "¿recuerdas?" Dijo suspirando "cuando teníamos 5, un día, salimos en el sin permiso de tu madre, y llegamos hasta el otro pueblo, nos perdimos y pasamos toda la noche llorando, pero al día siguiente, llegó mi padre a buscarnos"

Ady se emocionaba mucho con eso, el pasado era lo que más le gustaba, recordar a Oncie cuando era niño, y a ella cuando lo era igual, de todas maneras, esa había sido la mejor etapa de su vida, o al menos, de su corta vida. Cuando recordó cómo se veía Oncie de pequeño, se sonrojó delicadamente, ya que lo consideraba adorable, con esos enormes ojos azules... y esas lindas pecas, sin olvidar sus extrañas y rosadas rodillas.

"si ha, ha, ha" eso fue gracioso, lo recuerdo como su hubiera sido ayer" dijo este, tocando algunas piezas de guitarra. Once-ler igual se sonrojó al recordarla a ella de pequeña, desde que eran niños, el la había considerado hermosa.

"bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa"

Ady se subió en la parte de atrás, que estaba vacía, y empezó el no tan largo viaje. Cerca de ahí, había un bosque enorme de Truffulis, así que lo que tenían que hacer era llegar ahí, el único problema era que los dichosos arboles hayan dado sus frutos.

Once-ler estaba tan asustado que apenas podía darse el lujo de mirar por donde iba. Ady estaba tras él, mirándolo seguramente, o aun peor, pensado cosas de él, cada vez se sentía más asustado, y más impacientado porque callera la noche.

Ady igual estaba un poco abrumada con la situación… no le molestaba ir por las manzanas, pero tenía miedo de que Oncie haya cambiado durante tanto tiempo, aunque, hasta ahora, parecía el Oncie del cual se izó mejor amiga. Lo único que podía mirar de él era su espalda, su nuca, y su sombrero. Se veía… adorable. Oncie se había distraído al poco rato tarareando una canción, y Ady se había quedado dormida recostada sobre las paredes tras ella.

Ahora, supongo que te preguntaras ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por una simple tarta de manzana?...

En verdad, hacer tarta de manzanas era todo un reto, llevaba ingredientes muy exactos, y específicos, las manzanas tenían que estar perfectas y debían de estar dulces y jugosas, además de que era todo un desafío atinarle a la cantidad correcta de azúcar y de levadura, era considerada la cosa más rica de todo el lugar, y con ella celebraban el cumpleaños de alguien, no con un pastel normal, con merengue, y con velitas de colores, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora, las cosas si tenían sentido, además de que Ady y Oncie eran los menos ocupados en todo el vecindario, eran unos de los que tenían las manos más suaves, te preguntaras... ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con las manzanas? ¿Será para protegerlas? ¿Qué está pensando esta mujer para escribir esta ridiculez?

Las manzanas aquí no eran como las que conoces, estas eran color dorado, y eran difíciles de encontrar, al contrario como tú pensabas, ¿creías que las manzanas crecían en los árboles? ¡Ha! Pues... si, tienes razón, si crecen en los árboles, pero no en cualquier árbol, crecían en el primo del árbol Truffula, aun que este era más difícil de encontrar, ya que el Truffula era una especie exótica, y casi nadie la conocía muy bien, al contrario… el árbol primo de este, crecía casi en cualquier parte, pero era raro que diera manzanas, por esto, tan misteriosa era la receta sobre este pastel. La razón por la cual tenían que ser recolectadas por personas con pulso de pintor, eran que estas era muy delicadas, y un tanto resbaladizas, su superficie era demasiado suave, y podía podrirse muy rápido una vez que eran cortadas, además… si una de estas caía, ya no serviría de nada, y no tenía caso desperdiciar. El primo del árbol Truffula, llamado "Truffulis" no era tan diferente al Truffula, lo único que cambiaba en este, era que alrededor de él crecían pequeñas flores de Truffula, que eran como los árboles Truffula, solo que estas era extremadamente pequeñas, además, el Truffulis tenía los anillos en sus hojas, y no en su tronco, y en general, el color de estas eran blancas, y sus anillos negros, el tronco era gris, y de ellos colgaban manzanas doradas, solo que, la textura de este era más dura y fibrosa, y no era tan puro como el árbol Truffula.

Oncie seguía un poco nervioso. Volteó para ver de reojo a Ady, pero se dio cuenta de que esta, ya estaba dormida, quizás ella tampoco había podido dormir, él se sentía un poco cansado ahora que lo pensaba. Sonrió con debilidad.

Se veía muy tranquila y serena. Once-ler se le quedo viendo mientras su sonrisa iba creciendo poco a poco. Miró el cielo, y buscó el sol, y dedujo que por el lugar en donde estaba debían ser las ocho de la mañana.


End file.
